<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helpless Angel by Notmenotthem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765641">Helpless Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem'>Notmenotthem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other, Past Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Alt.Michael do to Jack in his/her office? Evil Michael kidnapped Jack for questioning. But what Jack experienced was extremely traumatic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kline/AU Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helpless Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A warning this story will contain rape and incest/angelcest. </p>
<p>    This was a evil idea I got last night. Alt Michael was an insane, sadistic monster. Doing something like this to break an innocent is something Michael would do.</p>
<p>    The he/she I throw around a lot. It's Michael, but he is inside a female vessel. It can be somewhat confusing, but I needed to describe what Jack is describing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was screaming Sam's name when he was thrown in the van. His kidnappers were holding him down while the driver drove away as soon as they got Jack. Jack felt so helpless. He wasn't scared, but he wondered if it was his fake uncle that ordered him to be kidnapped. What a time that he couldn't use his angelic grace.</p>
<p>He just came back from the dead not that long ago. Castiel had warned him never to use his magic due to being tied to his soul. It was almost Christmas. Sam and Dean were hoping to trap Michael with that egg. But Jack had a bad feeling that Michael was one step ahead of them. He thought he seen Michael standing in front of the post office. His new vessel was a woman.</p>
<p>His kidnappers were holding him down and were showing him their fangs. Most likely to intimidate Jack. Jack just stared at them with disgust. Their breath stunk. It took about fifteen minutes to reach their destination and when they got to the underground garage they opened up the van's doors and pulled him out.</p>
<p>They led him up a elevator and the ones who were holding Jack tied his hands behind his back so he wouldn't escape. The ropes were tight and Jack couldn't loosen them. The one on the left pressed the button to the top floor. Jack wondered if they were taking him to see Michael. He hoped not. But he was scared. He had a bad feeling about this.</p>
<p>When they got there they dragged him down the hallway to two double doors. When they walked in Jack saw Michael sitting on the office coach looking at his nails. His vessel was a attractive woman. The couple that were holding him threw him down on his knees and turned and left.</p>
<p>Jack just stared at Michael. She/he just stared at his nails before he looked at Jack and gave him a cold smile. Jack shivered.</p>
<p>"Why am I here?" Jack demanded. "Why didn't you just kill me?"</p>
<p>Michael looked at his finger for a second than answered Jack.</p>
<p>"In your present powerless position. Why would I bother?"</p>
<p>Jack just glared at him.</p>
<p>"Are you familiar with Kansas City. The people the terrain....." Then Michael droned on. He proceeded to tell Jack how he and his angels destroyed the cities and how he murdered the people that were there. Jack listened, somewhat but tried to tune him out. Michael was a monster. This fake was not his uncle.</p>
<p>He also told Jack his plans to destroy the cities from this world using monsters. Jack hated him more. The more Michael spoke, Jack wanted to hit him. He didn't care that Michael was in a female vessel. Jack wanted to punch her.</p>
<p>"Why would you think I want to listen to any of this?" Jack demanded. "I hate you."</p>
<p>"Ohh but Jack. We're family. In fact we are the only kin we have left." Michael insisted.</p>
<p>Jack stared at her in disbelief. "My uncle's in the Cage. And you are not family."</p>
<p>Micheal just walked around the office all casual.</p>
<p>"Well not literally now. Our connection our relation is more in a manner of scale. Of power...." Michael went and proceeded to keep reminding Jack that he was a mere child and humans were insects. He sure loved to hear himself talk. Jack kept glaring at her. He hoped he shut up soon. Jack was sick of him. He hoped his friends saved him soon. He didn't know how long he can stand this. Michael also bragged how he was planning to use monsters to create an army.</p>
<p>Then Michael had told Jack that how he wanted to take Jack away with him to see time pass with him. Jack told him no. The thought of being with this fake, growing with him, listening to his insane fascist ideals. Jack would kill himself first.</p>
<p>Michael had wanted to combine Jack's grace with his. Unlike Lucifer, who absorbed his grace, Michael wanted Jack to rule beside him. Side by side. He also wanted Jack to turn his back on humanity. The thought of betraying his family was non negotiable. He told Micheal no.</p>
<p>Michael just smiled. Then he did something else. He got up and locked the office door. Jack wondered what was Michael going to do? Was he going to kill him, torture him? What he did was worse. Way worse.</p>
<p>"My poor nephew. You have no idea what the world is really like. Humanity, angels, monsters, demons. You know what they all have in common? Selfishness. All of them want something. Most will stab each other in the back to get what they want. You are no different. You would kill me to escape and save the world. But what about this woman? Do you know she has a wife? She said yes to me. Her dad was sick with cancer. She gave her consent so I can heal him. I kept my promise. He is currently in Florida on his second honeymoon with his wife. Are you willing to kill this poor girl?"</p>
<p>Jack glared at him. Michael was right. But Jack knew he was manipulating Jack. Jack was wondering how to destroy Micheal when Micheal started unbuttoning her blouse. Jack just stared at her. He was wondering what the hell Michael was doing. Jack couldn't help but look at Michael when Micheal was in her bra.</p>
<p>"You like what you see? Since you are a child, I assume you are a virgin. I can help you with that." Jack couldn't take his eyes off her breasts when Michael took off her vessel's bra. Jack felt his jeans getting tight. Then he forced himself to look away. Michael is a monster.</p>
<p>Then Michael forcibly turned Jack's chin towards him. "You think you have a choice? You don't. Here, I'm in charge. I can make you feel good. Or rather would you have me inside my True Vessel. Of course, I cannot guarantee to be gentle. I can take you dry. Or I'll make you watch me take Sam and Castiel. Or maybe Maggie? Would you like that instead?"</p>
<p>Jack was horrified. The thought of Dean raping his family and friends made him sick. He knew what Dean would do if he was awake watching Michael. He would blame himself. For saving Sam and Jack in that church. Michael, monster that he was smiled at Jack. Then he proceeded to lay Jack on his back. His hands were tied and he felt really uncomfortable. Then he flipped Jack over and untied his hands. Jack was wondering how to hit Michael when he felt his vessel's hands grab Jack's wrists.</p>
<p>"Try anything, and I'll tell my monsters to kill Sam. I don't need to be here in this room to kill innocents. I can communicate telepathically with all of my army. Sam is close by, he is worried about you. How sweet. He considers you a son. He is not family, I am. Now stay still."</p>
<p>Jack laid there not moving. He waited till Micheal turned him over again, then he straddled him. He then proceeded to grind her hips against Jack's groin. Jack couldn't help himself. He let out a moan. Michael smiled sadistically. Then he leaned down and started kissing him. Jack never kissed anyone before. It felt good. But then he remembered. This was his uncle. He spit in her face. Michael just stared at him. Then he grabbed his cheeks. "Don't be a smart ass." Then her eyes glowed white. Jack heard screams.There was innocents outside. He needed to protect them. He nodded at her. "Good boy."</p>
<p>He proceed to take Jack's jacket and shirt off and when he was topless, Micheal started necking him. Jack couldn't help himself, he let out a groan. The sensations were incredible. Micheal kissed his neck and licked his ears and proceeded to suck on his earlobe. Jack was moaning hard he felt himself getting hard. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed Micheal's head and pushed her head downwards. Micheal sat up and took off her earrings. Then he started kissing down his chest and when he got to Jack's nipples, he licked and blew soft air into them. Jack almost groaned. But he didn't. What was this? He asked Dean about sex, he watched porn, read sexy fiction, but nothing he fantasized about was like this. He couldn't help but look. Micheal's vessel's tongue was jetting out of her mouth and when her lips blew air on him. Jack moaned his name. When Michael looked at Jack, he smirked.</p>
<p>"You think that felt good? It gets better."</p>
<p>He kissed down his abdomen, then when he got to Jack's belt, she sat up then unbuckled it; with Jack watching, she took her hand and put it underneath his jeans and shorts. When her hand brushed against his hardness, Jack moaned loudly. She rubbed him along his length with her hand, not gripping him but teasing him. He found himself begging. The things he felt, he wanted more. He begged Michael. She smirked.</p>
<p>Then what happened next was heaven or hell. Jack didn't want this. Not from him. But his body was betraying him. Michael had pulled down his shorts and jeans down to his knees, then she took him in her mouth. Jack let out a yell. What was this? It felt incredible, but so wrong. What he saw and felt was nothing he ever felt before. He saw Michael's vessel bobbing her head up and down. She was sucking on him. Jack couldn't help himself. He threw his head back and was moaning loudly.</p>
<p>"More. Micheal, more. Please. Ohhh." He let out a small yell.</p>
<p>Micheal smirked at him. Then after a few minutes she pulled away. Jack looked at her with hooded eyes.</p>
<p>"Why did you stop? Please keep going."</p>
<p>Not taking his eyes off Jack, he kicked off his shoes. Then giving Jack a seductive look, he pulled down her slacks and underwear and stood nude in front of him. Jack's eyes went huge.</p>
<p>He seen porn and saw half naked women in Apocalypse world but to see a sexy naked woman in front of you, Jack didn't know what to think. His body told him. He must have her. He eagerly took off the rest of his pants. He felt wrong, but he needed release. He started to get up.</p>
<p>"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet. Nephew. Can't have any more Nephilim children running around."</p>
<p>Micheal walked over to the desk and pulled out a condom. How long was he planning this? Michael must have read his mind, so he answered.</p>
<p>"It was after I obtained my last vessel. Remember the last one I had? His name was Shawn. He said yes to me when he witnessed his son being murdered by a intruder. He was alone in the house when a group of thugs broke in. He was at home skipping school to play some videogames. The guys there didn't expect to be anyone home, so they tied him up and locked him in a closet. But while they were searching for goodies, his father came home. The head guy panicked. It was his third strike. His face was seen. When Shawn opened the door he saw his son with a gun to his head. He tried to negotiate. A noise came from outside and the guy got startled. After the funeral, Shawn was angry. He wanted revenge and prayed to God. My Father wasn't listening. He never did. So he prayed to me."</p>
<p>While he was talking, she slipped a condom on Jack. After the condom was on she straddled and positioned herself on Jack's hips then Michael lowered herself. Oh my Grandfather. The feeling was amazing, the tightness of this woman was nothing he ever felt before. Jack let out a loud groan. It was wrong, he knew it was, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted more. He begged.</p>
<p>"Please Michael. Oh god. Please."</p>
<p>Micheal smirked.</p>
<p>"This is just the tip. Wait till I sink myself into you."</p>
<p>Then Michael proceeded to slam herself down. Jack yelled. Then when Michael started rocking his female vessel. Jack let out lusty moans. He started to meet her rocking with his thrusts. He looked down at himself and saw that they were joined as one. He was totally inside her. He took his hands and grabbed her breasts.</p>
<p>"That's it nephew. Keep on going. With me, we can do this forever. I can get new vessels, so you can never be bored. C'mon." She moaned. She grabbed his hands and guided Jack's hands to his vessel's nipples.</p>
<p>Jack was fascinated on what Micheal was doing. But then he was aware he was being raped. Not just him, but this poor woman. Michael was a monster. He realized what he was doing. He was as bad as Michael. He punched her in the stomach. Micheal grunted. Jack threw her off himself than tried to run away but then he couldn't move.</p>
<p>"You think you are in charge, hah. You not the first one I took. I had many. All of them begged for me. I killed all of them after, but they all died with smiles on their faces. Even your uncles, Gabriel, Raphael and your 'father' Lucifer. They were horrified on what I was doing, but I needed power to kill Lucifer. Gabriel, oh he was fun. He cried. He begged. Than when I took his grace, I ripped him apart. Raphael was harder to kill. He fought me, but I was stronger. I left his corpse to rot somewhere. His angelic body was fun to use. Did you know angels don't need a organic body? But Lucifer was the most satisfying to kill. He was left on a field somewhere. God's favorite. Yeah right. My Dad didn't care."</p>
<p>Jack stared at Michael. Jack could see Michael's true visage. He was insane. He wanted to run but couldn't. He knew Michael would kill his friends and the innocent people outside. Then when Michael grabbed him Jack moaned. He was still hard.</p>
<p>"Just give in. Let yourself go. It's just sex."</p>
<p>Micheal straddled Jack again, but this time he turned around. He put herself on Jack and Jack watched as he disappeared in her silky body. The way he looked inside her, then Michael moved herself back in forth. Jack started moaning. They must have been doing it for fifteen minutes before Jack let out a yell when he came. Michael let out a loud cry the same time Jack did. Jack felt himself release a few times. When was done Michael got up.</p>
<p>"That was fun. I'm sure the cavalry will be here soon. Well, I have work to do. But if you want to release some stress, pray to me."</p>
<p>Micheal dressed herself, put on her earrings and walked out. Leaving a naked broken boy. Jack sobbed. When Sam found him a few minutes later he held Jack in his arms as he cried. He helped Jack get cleaned up and Sam swore to kill Michael.</p>
<p>Jack had begged Sam to keep this a secret. He was scared and ashamed to know what he did. Sam had told Jack had nothing to be ashamed of. He was a victim too. He was in the Cage.</p>
<p>When Dean and Castiel came later with the spear, they tried to kill Michael. But Michael was clever. He outsmarted everyone. He put up a good fight then when Dean had his hands on the spear, he destroyed it. No one knew why. Not until Michael's female vessel was on the floor.</p>
<p>Jack was terrified. That could only be one thing. When Dean turned around his eyes were glowing.</p>
<p>"Michael."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jack's age is screwed up. As a Nephilim he ages faster than any humans. I put a warning tag on this story, just in case.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>